wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Drift
Drift is a SkyWing OC created by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing and JadeSky2468 for Art the RainWing's Ship Contest. Please do not edit or use without permission! Appearance Drift rather large, even for a SkyWing. He has dark orange scales, almost red, and his underscales are a few tones lighter. His eyes are a sparkling amber and he always wears a small gold band on his right foreleg. Personality Drift is a determined, hardworking dragon. He is not one to give up or walk away. When challenged, he always has a good argument for the challenger. He would rather stay and fight then hide in the corner. Unfortunately, this means that Drift is sometimes overly confident, often leading to unnecessary arguments. Drift also often thinks lowly of dragons "ranked" underneath him, like a third grader might think of a first grader. Drift was raised to hate Scarlet, and joined the Skyfighters when he was a tiny dragonet. History Drift was three months old during the assault on Aspiration. He stayed behind in the Skyfighters' cave, peeking out to see if he could spot his parents, Falcon, the leader of the Skyfighters, and Sycamore. When they came back with an egg of all things, he was sure it meant trouble. Drift was willing to give the egg away to another town. A new dragonet meant he had to work harder to look special. It meant that he would lose his place as the youngest member. He was right. Cherry, the new dragonet, thrived under the Skyfighters' care. She was willing to learn, innocent-looking, and charming, focusing all attention on her and her only. Drift ignored her, and acted like she didn't exist. One day, Cherry and Drift were forced into training together. Cherry was perfectly mimicking every move shown to her, while Drift was struggling to keep up. Annoyed, fed up, and embarrassed, Drift "accidentally" tripped Cherry, injuring her leg. Falcon marched up to Drift and demanded he apologize, even after he protested that he didn't do it. The minute Drift trudged into the infirmary, Cherry blew up on him. The two snapped and argued for hours, and Drift finally stormed off, vowing he would always hate her. A year or so later, their rivalry was still burning strong. In another combat practice, they were being put into pairs, and, as luck would have it, Drift and Cherry were put together to practice their battle tactics. Swipes and claws and flames shot around both dragons, both dodging the other's attack and attacking back with even more force. The trainers were baffled, and reported to the leader that they should always be put together in a group because of "how well they worked together." Falcon agreed, a bit hesitantly, and for months the reluctant partners were forced to train with each other. Not too long after this, the Skyfighters were attacked. The Defenders, Scarlet's supporters, began threatening the Skyfighters around the time Ruby was crowned queen. Falcon was convinced that war was the best option, and the two sides clashed in a deadly battle that ended the lives of 15 different dragons, from both sides as well as a few innocent passerby. After several injuries had been obtained, dragons were lying dead on the ground, and more than an hour had passed, the Defenders bowed their heads in defeat. The Skyfighters had won. Though the Skyfighters were still glowing at their recent victory, the moment the excitement wore off, the yelling began. Dragons yelled at Falcon, who had led them into war. The few prisoners from the Defender's side at the Skyfighters, for taking them captive. There was yelling about the fighting, the killing, the injuries, the battle tactics. Drift was caught in the middle, but chose to side with his father in the end, even if he thought that war wasn't the best solution. The Skyfighters eventually split into two groups- for and against the fighting. Drift stayed with his father on the 'for' side, while Cherry made her way to the 'against' side. Both sides kept a cold science. Then came the internal fighting. Arguments turned into combat, and chaos erupted. Amidst the fighting, Drift noticed that Cherry was missing, but turned his attention to one other thing. The Skyfighters were splintering into tiny pieces, and Drift knew he couldn't pick them all back up. It wasn't long before only half of the Skyfighters were there. Dragons had quit, run away, or hidden, and the group was falling apart, just as Drift had feared. Cherry seemed to have fled, as well as several others. Falcon had been driven off, but Sycamore still remained. Drift took a deep breath and began to put his life back in place. Drift was already being acknowledged as the leader by the time Cherry came back. He was giving orders, and had managed to bring in some of the members that had fled. Cherry arrived, looking slightly shocked, but as fierce as ever. Drift walked up to her and, for the first time, acknowledged her as a valuable member of the group, even admitting he respected her. Not long after, the Defenders struck again. Mad at the death of Scarlet, they attempted to destroy as much of the base as possible. Drift and Cherry tried to rescue all of the Skyfighters, but very few escaped. The two sheltered for a little in a small cave, until a rockslide caused by the Defenders' attacks left them trapped. The two awkwardly sat while minutes passed, then dug out when they were sure it was safe. Communicating as well as they could, Drift and Cherry pushed the rubble away and headed to the city of Sunrise, the meeting place for the Skyfighters if they were ever separated. They were happy to see that many others had arrived, and they built a temporary home before relocating to a new mountain. Drift soon caught word that Scarlet was confirmed to be dead, and decided to keep the Skyfighters together as a living settlement. Drift soon began to realize that the rivalry between he and Cherry had nearly disappeared, dissolving into a friendship. About a year passed in peace and happiness, when Drift asked her if they could be "more than friends". Cherry accepted, and took the co-leader position. The two SkyWings now live together as mates. Trivia *Drift proposed to Cherry with a moonstone bracelet he found, enchanted to make the wearer invisible Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:Content (JadeSky2468) Category:Collaborations